Disagreement
by youarethelight
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a slight Disagreement ... how do they end it? RHr fluffyness alert!


**A/N: Hello all ... this is a One-shot fluffy R/Hr moment ... set in 6th year! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and creations belong to Miss Jo Rowling. I, unfortunately own nothing!**

* * *

****

Hermione sighed and looked into the fireplace before her. The blazing fire of the Common Room had fizzled out and only wisps of smoke issued from the burnt oak. It was currently the Christmas holidays of their sixth year and Hermione, Ron and Harry were lazing around in the Common room, bored to the brains.  
  
"They shouldn't use trees for burning you know," Hermione said suddenly, making both her friends jump.  
  
The red-headed, blue-eyed boy laughed. "What you going to do now? Set up a 'Stop Killing the Trees' group?"  
  
Hermione rolled her brown eyes at her boyfriend. "Don't be stupid. And really Ron, if I was to do it I would think up of a better name."  
  
"So you're saying 'Stop Killing the Trees' is not good?" Ron said in mock outrage.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said simply. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Listen guys-" he said, getting to his feet "as much as I would like to stay and listen to your soon-to-be argument over trees I have to go."  
  
"Where you off to?" Ron asked in slight surprise.  
  
"Err- Luna." Harry blushed. He picked up his cloak and headed out the door "See you guys"  
  
"Bye," Ron and Hermione said in unison. Once Harry had left Ron broke out in laughter.  
  
"Honestly, Ron." Hermione said.  
  
"I can't believe Harry's going out with her. I mean- she's weird!" Ron said chortling.  
  
"Well, she may be a little strange but we should be happy for Harry?"  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I am happy for the guy but ... Luna?"  
  
Hermione giggled. "Yes, well- better than Cho, that's all I can say."  
  
"I'd have to agree with you there Miss Granger," said Ron with a smirk.  
  
"Agreeing with me?" Hermione said in bewilderment "That's a first."  
  
"Hey- I don't always not agree-"  
  
"-disagree," Hermione corrected him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm correcting you."  
  
"But 'not agree' and 'disagree' are the same!" Ron stated.  
  
"I know but disagree is the proper way of saying it," said Hermione.  
  
"There's no 'proper' way," Ron said.  
  
"Yes, well- disagree sounds better."  
  
"I'd have to disagree on you there!"  
  
Hermione grinned; Ron looked put out, "Alright, alright," he said, "you win!"  
  
"I win what?"  
  
"This debate, argument, whatever it is," Ron said.  
  
Hermione smiled, "what do I win?"  
  
"Err- nothing."  
  
"_Ron!_"  
  
"_Hermione!_" Ron squeaked in a shrilly Hermione-like tone.  
  
"STOP, doing that!" screeched Hermione.  
  
"Stop doing what?" Ron asked innocently.  
  
"Repeating."  
  
"I'm not repeating."  
  
"Yes you were."  
  
"No. If I was repeating then I would've said _exactly_ what you said, but I never. Therefore, I wasn't repeating."  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Why are you shaking your head at me?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Your eyes must need testing, Ronald," Hermione said absently, looking at the hearthrug.  
  
"They do not!" Ron said, some-what offended. Hermione laughed and picked up her quill.  
  
'Book-worm,' Ron muttered under his breath.  
  
"I heard you, Ronald," Hermione said, picking up her half finished essay. "Anyway, I think you ought to be doing work of some-sort."  
  
"I think not."  
  
"Are you disagreeing with me again?" Hermione asked with a smirk.  
  
"No," said Ron. "I'm not agreeing."  
  
"That's the same thing," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"My, aren't you clever? When I just happened to point that out to you, oh- a whole two minutes ago."  
  
"Don't get cocky with me Weasley."  
  
"Oooh, using my last name now, are we?" Ron said.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and handed him his nearly-completed Potions essay. "There," she said, "you haven't got _that_ much to finish."  
  
"Do you have to be such a slave driver?" Ron asked her, as he picked up his quill from the table.  
  
"It's for your own good. And, Ron, I don't think 'slave driver' is the correct term to use."  
  
Ron ignored her and finished the rest of his essay in complete silence.  
  
"Finished," he announced triumphantly, resting his quill on top of his parchment. He stretched his legs, placing his feet onto the table, and laid back, closing his eyes. Hermione watched him, with huge smile on her face. Last year, Ron and Hermione had admitted how they felt about one- another. It had come about as the two sat in the Hospital Wing, after the attack at the Department of Mysterious. Hermione had woke in so much pain that it hurt her to move and breathe, Ron had notice her struggle and comforted her.  
  
"Ron-?"  
  
"Yeah?" he said, not bothering to open his eyes.  
  
"What are you thinking?" She asked. It was unusual for them to talk about their feelings out in the open. Well- except for last year.  
  
Ron flickered this eyes open, "Nothing much, you?"  
  
"I was just thinking ... about last year."  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
"It was scary, wasn't it?" She asked.  
  
Ron sat up straight and looked Hermione directly in the eye, "Yeah, yeah, it was."  
  
"But ... it was also good, too."  
  
Ron's expression turned mildly puzzled, "Remind me how it was good, again?"  
  
"Well ..." Hermione started, "You won the Quidditch Cup."  
  
Ron beamed with pleasure, "I did, didn't I?"  
  
Hermione nodded and continued, "We both became prefects."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you can count that as good."  
  
"I think my favourite part though, was in the Hospital Wing," Hermione stated, smiling widely.  
  
Ron grinned sheepishly, "Mine too."  
  
Hermione smiled again and took Ron's hand into hers, "Ron ... did you mean what you said?"  
  
Ron swallowed and slowly nodded, "Did – I mean ... did you ... did-"  
  
"Yes," Hermione replied simply.  
  
Ron smiled. Hermione leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I love you," Ron said. Hermione sat back a little shocked. Even though they had been together for over four months, Ron had never said 'I love you' since the night in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Hermione and Ron both moved forwards towards one another at them same time. Their lips met, and electricity seemed to spark through their connected mouths. This was their second kiss. Their first being in the Hospital Wing at the end of 5th year. Even though mostly everyone knew about them being a couple they were still very shy about it and got all flustered when anyone would ask them about their relationship. Hermione moved forwards in her seat and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck; he grabbed her waist as they sunk deeper into the kiss.

They broke off for air several minutes later and they both smiled goofily at one another. Hermione let herself fall into Ron's arms; they stayed that way for a very long time. Hermione's quill and homework lay forgotten on the table.

* * *

****

**A****/N: Fini! See the little purple bar? Yes? Well ... click it! :)**


End file.
